It is known to have wrenches, both box and open-ended, having the wrench heads offset from the handle portion so that it is convenient to use the wrench to manipulate bolts and nuts over a wide surface with clearance for the fingers or hand. It also is known to have a ratcheting wrench with an offset handle in a forged, relatively expensive wrench construction. Heretofore the art has not provided a ratcheting box wrench with offset handle in the popular wrench construction which utilizes opposed spaced plates which support the sockets.